shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Poor Trash
“How far have I truly fallen to be graced with the company of you bastards? I use to be the greatest soldier in the king’s army. Now I am chumming it with the lowest level of plebeians in our great nation of Dokken. Life is sometimes so cruel.” '''Zhao Zero talking to '''The Trio Introduction Zhao Zero, or known as Poor Trash, is a former Knight of the Sky Kingdom of Kokkenia. Zhao Zero was stripped of both his wings, aka had them ripped off, and his name by King Yuan for the crime of fraternizing with the princess. Since Zhao Zero no longer had a name King Yuan decreed that he would be known throughout the kingdom as Poor Trash. Zhao Zero then was given only one task to redeem himself and his title. He was to venture into the Cave of the Lost to retrieve the book of secrets. Thus Zhao Zero began his quest. Appearance Zhao Zero, or known as Poor Trash, is a former Knight of the Sky Kingdom of Kokkenia. Zhao Zero was stripped of both his wings, aka had them ripped off, and his name by King Yuan for the crime of fraternizing with the princess. Since Zhao Zero no longer had a name King Yuan decreed that he would be known throughout the kingdom as Poor Trash. Poor Trash was then exiled from his home and sent out into the world as a outcast and a shame onto his people. Personality Poor Trash has a very serious personality. He does not like to waste time and always has a mission objective. Trash also does not like to show his emotions. He tends to hide them behind his calm and firm voice. The only emotion he usually allows himself to show is anger, and that is only when he is giving orders out to others. He does not let his anger shown when he is in battle as he believes that showing emotion in battle can give your enemy an insight into your movements. Zhao also does not allow himself to indulge in pleasures of food. Trash does not eat sweets, nor does he eat heavily seasoned food. Zhao only eats the basics bread, vegetables, meat, milk, and water. Anything else is out of the question. This hard core personality is what helped Zhao pull his way up to the top of the Knights of Dokken. However it was because of this discipline that Zhao fell so far. Despite how Trash seems however he has a soft side. For starters Trash actually has a sweet tooth. He denies himself the pleasures of sweets in order to strengthen his own will. He is also an artist and loves to draw sketches. This pleasure however he does not deny as it has military purposes and can prove to be useful. It was because of his habit of drawing that he accidentally meet the princess for the first time. Another side effect of his personality was his lack of friends. Many people did not like Zhao because of his strict ways. He made people uncomfortable easily and some people felt that they were inferior around him. Trash lack of friends left his socially hungry which made him more vulnerable to casual conversation with the princess. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Zhao fights in a very aggressive style of swordsmanship despite the fact that he is highly skilled at countering his enemy moves. Zhao usually gains the first strike in battle. He attempts to control the tempo of the sword fight and then catch his enemy in a counter strike. His style of fighting however catches most of his opponents off guard because of his weapon of choice. Zhao fights with a Greatsword a weapon usually associated with power fighters rather than skilled fighters. Zhao unlike many other swordsmen in Dokken does not uses flying slashes. Zhao was at one point considered an inferior swordsman because of this at first. However over time people soon became to realize that Zhao’s attacks were sometimes even more deadly than the other swordsmen. The reason Zhao does not use flying slashes is not that he lacks the skill, but rather he feels that he would not stand out by using them. Zhao was aiming to be the best and doing the same thing that everyone else was doing would not make him the best. He wanted to find another way. Force Splitter- Force Splitter is a move were Zhao cuts through forces rather than an actual object. An example would be an explosion that is caused in front of Zhao. Zhao would then cut through the shockwave defusing the energy before it reaches him by sending it off to both his left and right side. Earth Blade- Earth Blade is a sword attack were Zhao slashes through the ground. The ground then begins to cut open from the force of his attack creating a line that runs across the ground where he slashed. Anybody or anything in the way of that force line gets split into two by the traveling force. Water Edge- Water Edge is a sword attack were Zhao sends the force of his slash into the water molecules in the air rather than the air itself. Because of this Water Edge is almost invisible. Many men have been cut down without knowing the attack was even coming. There is also a chance that the slash will cut through inferior swords. Physical Strength Zhao Zero strength is best measured in his training. In order to strength the power of his edge Zhao Zero trains by cutting boulders into two. He gets his squires to roll boulders down a hill and send them off a ramp towards him. He then slices clean through the boulders as they come at him through the air. These boulders are at least three times the size of his own body. Zhao also carries the rocks that he uses in his training up the hill himself in the early mornings in order to increase his leg strength. Agility Zhao speed is nothing above average, but his endurance is excellent. Zhao can run for three days without stopping. This was a feet measured by his knight commander once he first entered into the program to become a knight. The Knight Commander made all the new recruits run till they passed out or nearly died of exhaustion. Zhao ran for three days before he passed out which was the longest record ever in the academy. That however was before he finished his training. Another thing that should be noted about Zhao is his ability to jump. Zhao has amazing jumping abilities. The young swordsman is capable of jumping five times his own height. This puts his maximum jumping range at 30 feet. The secret behind his skill at jumping goes back to his training. Zhao would wears extraordinary heavy weights and then begin to jump around as much as possible. He continued this till reached the ability to jump 30 feet into the air. This made him capable of cutting the biggest humans in the face with his blade. Endurance If there is one thing Zhao Zero can do is take punishment. Ever since he was a young boy he has been training to be a warrior. In his youth he was beaten with wooden rods to make him tough. When he was a teenage he was beaten with steel rods to make him strong. As an adult he continued his training of the rods, but he began to fight on the battle field. Zhao learned to be tough from the blood of battle and the weight of his enemies hammer. Before Zhao came a royal guard member he fought as a simple foot soldier in the Dokken army. Zhao was sent out to fight wild beast and revolting Dokkens. During that time Zhao allies would retreat, but the young lad would never run. He suffered man injuries and savage beatings, but he never lost a battle. Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Zhao learned Haki from his master in the knight academy. Most of the students in the academy were no were near ready to learn it, but Zhao was ahead of the rest of them. Master Yun saw Zhao talent and decided to train him himself. Zhao did not learn to blacken his blade till he was 21 though. History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design Quotes “Strength, huh, strength is all I had. Once you break down all of my bluster and pride the only thing I really had was the strength of my arm. I staked all of my battles onto that and because of it I rose like an eagle. However the strength of a man can only take him so far, and because I only had strength I reached my beak and then began to fall. Like shooting star, I would say. I fell from the grace and love of Dokken and became a nameless outcast. Now I am known as Poor Trash. Learn from me young ones. Gain more than just mere strength. Because in the end strength won’t keep you at the top, it will only help you get there.” Category:Dokken Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Knight Category:Former Noble Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:The Knight From The Sea Category:Otaku Flames Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonist Category:Triumvirate